


[Podfic] The Abduction of Hades

by kalakirya



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of bardsley's storyA series of drabbles which describe Persephone abducting Hades.





	[Podfic] The Abduction of Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Abduction of Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382930) by [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley). 



**Title:** The Abduction of Hades

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:08:20

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/The%20Abduction%20of%20Hades%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20bardsley.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
